IT'S ALRIGHT, HYUNG
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: (KyuHae, HaeKyu, Donghae, Kyuhyun) "Temui dia, dan katakan perasaanmu"


Title: It's Alright, Hyung

Pairing: Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae)

Rating: PG/ PG-13

Warning: boysxboys love

Disclaimer: gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja.

Diluar hujan.

Dan hujan selalu bisa membuat perasaan seseorang menjadi lebih sentimentil. Tak terkecuali aku. Bagaimanapun aku mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengidap _some-kind-of-love-sick_ tapi percuma. Apalagi di depan Ara. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa kusembunyikan darinya. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaraku dia sudah tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi. Itulah mengapa ia tidak banyak bertanya ketika ku telpon dan ku minta ia menemuiku malam ini.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan cangkir kopi masing-masing. Hening.

Tidak biasanya kami menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua seperti ini, apalagi untuk membicarakan tentang masalahku. Tentang perasaanku. Tapi sejak tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa kupercaya aku akan selalu dan selalu mencari Ara. Meskipun hampir disetiap kesempatan kami selalu melempar ejekan - seringkali terdengar kelewatan, tidak pernah akur seperti kucing dan anjing, tapi aku menyayangi kakak perempuanku itu, sangat. Dan aku yakin ia pun begitu. Walau bagaimanapun ada ikatan darah diantara kami.

Ara sedang mengamatiku- membaca raut mukaku tepatnya. Ia tidak terkejut dengan pengakuanku beberapa saat lalu, setidaknya itu yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Dan aku, beberapa kali menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Jadi bagaimana reaksinya?" Tanya Ara tiba-tiba. Datar.

Aku memberanikan diri menatap matanya sebentar, kemudian menunduk lagi mengamati gelas kopiku.

"Tidak ada," jawabku pelan, "..meskipun aku yakin dia sangat terkejut tapi dia tidak bereaksi apapun", berhenti sejenak, aku menghela nafas, "... dia menjaga perasaanku, Ara."

"Hmmmm, aku sudah menduganya," lanjut Ara menganggukan kepala."Maksudmu?", tanyaku memandangnya lekat. Ia menghela nafas dalam.

"Ya, meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, aku tahu dia orang yang baik. Kedua matanya cukup membuatku yakin dia adalah orang yang selalu ingin membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya nyaman."

"Hmm." Aku mengangguk. Apa yang dikatakan Ara benar. Kedua mata itu penuh kehangatan. Membuat orang lain merasa disayangi dan dilindungi. Membuat orang lain menemukan ketulusan. Dan kedua mata itu juga yang mampu menyihirku hingga aku jatuh ke dalamnya.

"...dan aku juga tidak terkejut jika pada akhirnya kau melakukan hal itu padanya", lanjut Ara.

"Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Kyu, aku mengenalmu, sangat mengenalmu. Meskipun kita sering kali bertengkar, bukan berarti aku tidak peduli padamu. Aku juga yakin bukan baru kemarin kau merasakan perasaan aneh itu padanya. Sejak pertama kau mengenalkannya padaku, aku tahu, kau memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Semua hanya masalah waktu. Dan ketika kau memutuskan untuk bicara padaku malam ini, aku pun sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat hari ini pasti akan tiba."

Perkataan Ara mengejutkanku. Begitu transparan kah aku? Atau hanya Ara? Aku menundukkan kepala, lagi-lagi mengamati kopi di gelasku yang kini tinggal separuh. Ara benar. Ia selalu benar.

Perasaanku padanya telah ada sejak kali pertama aku mengenalnya. Sejak kali pertama aku melihat kedua mata coklatnya, melihat senyumnya, mendengar suaranya. Meskipun awalnya aku menganggap hal itu hanya suatu kekaguman - suatu hal yang wajar, namun ternyata hatiku berkata lain. Meskipun berkali-kali aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa perasaan itu tidak wajar dan tidak seharusnya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring dengan lekatnya pertemanan kami, perasaan itu semakin tak terbantahkan. Lambat laun aku mulai lelah menolak kata hatiku, dan akhirnya aku pun tak lagi menolak kehadiran rasa ini. Aku tak lagi mencoba menafikkannya atau membuangnya jauh.

Hingga saat semua hal itu kubiarkan berjalan dan mengalir apa adanya, tubuhku pun menginginkan lebih dari yang seharusnya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Merasai ke'ada'annya dengan segenap perasaanku. Aku ingin kedekatan itu. Dan itulah yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Semua terjadi begitu saja, begitu cepat. Tubuhku seperti mempunyai kontrol sendiri diluar otakku. Malam itu ia nampak begitu indah hingga mataku tak ingin memandang hal lain diluar sana. Aku terpaku melihatnya bercerita tentang kenangan manis bersama keluarganya. Betapa ia merindukan mereka saat itu. Matanya berbinar. Senyumnya tak kunjung pudar dari wajahnya. Dan tawanya yang sesekali berderai seperti alunan musik yang indah di telingaku. Hingga, tanpa sadar, tanganku meraih sisi wajahnya. Merasai kulitnya yang halus. Aku terlalu tenggelam dalam keindahannya. Mungkin saat itu ia sedikit terkejut, mungkin juga ia berhenti bercerita. Namun, aku dan otakku tak bisa berkoordinasi lagi. Aku mendengarnya beberapa kali memanggil namaku, seperti mencoba membangunkan aku dari tidurku. Tapi, aku terlanjur tenggelam. Dalam. Dan lebih dalam lagi. Aku hanya ingat saat itu aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Perlahan. Dan sangat pelan. Merasai nafasnya yang hangat dan aroma blueberry musk dari parfumnya. Merasuki dan memabukkan seluruh aku. Hingga ketika hanya sehelai jarak saja yang tersisa aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku menciumnya.

"Kyu?" Ara menyadarkanku. Aku terhenyak.

"Iya, kau benar", kataku lirih. "Apakah menurutmu aku salah?" Ara menatapku lekat.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan untukku, Kyu. Itu pertanyaan untuk hatimu. Aku tidak berhak menjugde itu benar atau salah. Entahlah, mungkin inilah saatnya kau harus mengenali dirimu lebih jauh. Lakukan apa yang menurut hatimu benar dan terima apapun risikonya. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Kyu. Kita mungkin dua kutub yang berbeda tapi aku tetap kakakmu, dan aku hanya bahagia jika kau bahagia."

_Ara... _

"Aku yakin dengan kata hatiku, dengan perasaanku, pilihanku. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan perasannnya padaku. Aku ingin bersamanya, Ara. Aku ingin memilikinya, aku ingin ia punya rasa yang sama denganku. Ya aku tahu ini semua egois, tapi saat ini, bagiku, egoisku terasa sangat benar." Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Semua ini menyesakkan.

"Temui dia, dan katakan perasaanmu". Aku seketika terbelalak. Terkejut. Apakah baru saja Ara menyuruhku mengungkapkan perasaanku? Oh Tuhan, hanya memikirkannya saja tanganku menjadi dingin dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Ap... Apa? Kau pasti bercanda! Tidak semudah itu mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya, Ara. Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin..."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau yakin dengan perasaanmu? Bukannya kau ingin bersamanya? Memilikinya?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin dengan perasaanku, Ara. Hanya saja..." _Ugh..._ semua ini sudah membuatku kesal, "...dia temanku. Dan aku tahu dia tidak punya perasaa...", belum selesai kata-kataku, Ara menyambar dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Dari mana kamu tahu dia tidak punya perasaan yang sama padamu?"

"Jelas sekali, Ara!"

"Bahkan kau belum bertanya, Kyu! Dengar, masalahmu tidak akan pernah selesai dan kau akan terperangkap di dalamnya selama-lamanya jika kau tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya. Jelas sekali kau takut dia menolakmu. Tapi itu resiko, Kyu! Dan jika ternyata ia menolakmu sedang kau dan egoismu tetap ingin memilikinya itu masalah yang harus kamu hadapi dengan dirimu sendiri. Jika akhirnya nanti dia benar-benar menolakmu dan memilih orang lain dan dia bahagia dengannya, apa kau juga tidak merasa bahagia untuknya? Tidak? Baiklah, tapi setidaknya jangan membuat ia berakhir menyedihkan karena harus selalu ada bersamamu tanpa sedikitpun mencintaimu! _How pathetic_! Pikirkan itu, Kyu!"

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk menyangkalnya. Untuk apa, lagipula otakku sedang tidak berpikir jernih malam ini.

-ooo-

Seharian ini benar-benar kuhabiskan waktu mengurung diri di kamar. Bukannya beberapa hari kemarin aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah kejadian malam itu, terlebih setelah Ara memberikan kuliah tambahan padaku, aku tidak lagi banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar. Beberapa teman mulai curiga ada sesuatu yang sangat-sangat tidak beres padaku sejak aku memutuskan metode baru kuliah-pulang-kuliah-pulang. Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang ingin mengenalkanku dengan saudaranya - seorang psikolog. _Huuuft_...baiklah, tapi tidak terima kasih.

Ya, beginilah aku sekarang. Sedari tadi merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku. Berguling. Miring. Telungkup. Tidak ada posisi yang membuatku nyaman. Berpindah ke sofa dan menjelajah saluran tivi hanya membuatku pusing. Mencoba membaca buku, namun yang terlihat hanya deretan huruf-huruf yang membuat mataku pedih. Konsentrasiku buyar. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membantai musuh-musuh virtualku! Aku? _The Almighty Game Kyu_! Dan _game over_...? Baiklah...aku akan merebahkan diriku lagi di tempat tidurku.

Terngiang kembali. Perkataan Ara malam itu belum mau pergi dari kepalaku. Rasanya ada semacam playback otomatis yang memutarnya di telingaku berulang-ulang. Apapun yang ku lakukan untuk menghapusnya dari ingatanku, aku hanya akan berakhir dengan perasaan frustasi yang semakin menjadi. _Arrrgh_! Aku tidak pernah begini. Dan ini sudah hampir seminggu! Aku mulai khawatir dengan kesehatanku, terutama kesehatan jiwaku. Aku merasa akan gila dalam waktu dekat.

Baiklah Ara, kau benar! Kau selalu benar! Akan ku ungkapkan perasaanku padanya!

Kuraih handphone-ku yang sejak tadi tergeletak di tempat tidurku. Sial! Aku merasa gugup. Berjuta kupu-kupu seperti sedang beterbangan di dalam perutku. Baiklah mungkin inilah saatnya. Aku men-_dial_nomer handphone-nya. Bahkan tak terpikir untukku mencari namanya di phonebook. Jariku selalu mengingat deretan angka-angka itu.

Nada tut. Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Emp...

"Halo?". Ia mengangkat telponku. Ya Tuhan aku merindukan suaranya.

"Mmm, halo," suaraku seperti terperangkap di tenggorokan.

"Hai, Kyu. Ada apa?" Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Mmm, bisa... kita bertemu? Mmm, iya..hanya...hanya kalau kau tidak kebera..."

"Dimana?" Mataku terbelalak. Dia mau menemuiku! Dia tidak menolak ajakanku! Hatiku serasa melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Di cafe biasa. Jam 7 malam", jawabku cepat.

"Baiklah,"

"Baiklah. Mmm...sampai ketemu disana." Aku menutup telponku.

Dan aku tahu, malam ini aku akan memakai baju yang ia berikan saat ulang tahunku setahun lalu.

-ooo-

Aku tidak berhenti mengetuk-ngetukan ujung kakiku di lantai, aku merasa sangat gugup. Dan apakah hanya aku atau ruangan ini memang terasa gerah. Seingatku diluar sangat dingin.

_Tenang Kyuhyun...tenang...semua akan baik-baik saja._

Aku sengaja datang lebih awal dari waktu yang ku janjikan agar aku bisa memilih meja yang paling nyaman untuk pertemuanku dengannya nanti. Aku memilih meja di paling ujung ruangan cafe ini agar tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Setidaknya jika ada sesuatu terjadi nanti. Dan meskipun ini bukan kali pertama aku menghabiskan malam di cafe ini bersamanya, tapi aku benar-benar merasa gugup malam ini.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah 7.15. Dia belum juga datang. Aku melihat sekeliling cafe namun tidak menemukan sosoknya. Mungkin dia terlambat pikirku. Tidak mungkin dia tidak datang malam ini.

Kuambil handphone dari saku celanaku. Tidak ada pesan. Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku meneleponnya? Tidak, tidak. Baru 15 menit terlewat - 20 menit, mungkin dia sedang di perjalanan. Ketukan ujung kakiku semakin tidak karuan. Kupu-kupu di perutku semakin berkembangbiak. Dimana kamu?

"Hai, Kyu. Maaf terlambat", seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang, membuatku terkejut. Dia datang. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku.

_Dia masih tetap indah. Dan semakin terlihat indah._

"Lima menit lagi dan kau yang harus membayar semua ini," aku mencoba bercanda dan meredam gugupku. Dia tertawa dan duduk diseberang meja, berhadapan denganku.

_Aku merindukan tawa itu._

"Baiklah, aku yang bayar. Silahkan pesan apa saja yang kau inginkan, Tuan Cho", katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak, cuma bercanda. Aku yang mengajakmu kesini, jadi aku yang bayar. Tapi... Baiklah jika kau memaksa", aku berlagak innocent.

Dia tertawa lagi. "Seingatku aku belum memaksamu, Kyu! Tapi baiklah, aku yang bayar."

Kami memesan _Coffee Laté_ dan _Frappuchino_.

"Jadi, katakan padaku, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bertemu denganku. Aku kira kau sedang super sibuk akhir-akhir ini", katanya membuka pembicaraan.

"Well...ya... mungkin. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan, jadi... ya... bisa dibilang sibuk." Aku berbohong.

"Termasuk sibuk menghindariku?", tanyanya santai namun kedua matanya lekat memandangku. Seperti sedang meminta penjelasan.

Pertanyaannya membuatku tersedak. Nafasku serasa berhenti mengalir, tersangkut di paru-paru.

"Meng...menghindarimu? Kau pasti bercanda, tentu saja tidak", dan tentu saja aku berbohong. Aku memang menghindarinya tapi tidak sepenuhnya, aku harus menata perasaan dan keberanianku untuk malam ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk 'menjadi sibuk' akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah...baiklah kau tidak menghindariku..", katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Kemudian Ia meneruskan, "Jadi, sibuk apa akhir-akhir ini sampai badanmu semakin terlihat kurus? Dan mata panda itu, semakin melebar saja."

"Mungkin kurang tidur. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, banyak tugas yang harus selesai minggu ini."

Pesanan datang. Aku memerhatikan ia menuangkan gula di _coffee laté-_nya. Sempat terpikir olehku, mengapa ia begitu santai dan bisa bersikap wajar padaku setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Bukankah seharusnya ia sama gugupnya denganku? Bahkan tidak sedikitpun ia merasa terganggu duduk semeja denganku - teman yang telah melewati batas pertemanan seharusnya. Aku. Aku yang telah menciumnya!

"Kyu?", ia memangil namaku. Membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya?"

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Baiklah. Cukup berbasa-basi. Aku harus mengatakan perasaanku sekarang. Terlebih lagi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Dan itu menyakitkanku.

"Katakan padaku, mengapa kau masih bisa bersikap wajar padaku seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya?", tanyaku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku. Kau benar-benar tahu. Jadi jangan berpura-pura. Apa kau ingin aku mengatakannya dengan jelas agar kau mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu?", kali ini aku mulai benar-benar kesal.

Dia terdiam sejenak. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya, jadi lebih baik kita..."

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghindar? Dan jangan katakan kau tidak menghindariku juga akhir-akhir ini karena akupun... iya... akupun menghindarimu! Tapi semakin aku menolak memikirkannya dan semakin aku menghindarimu, semakin aku gila dibuatnya. Itulah mengapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini ", aku menghela nafas, melihat kedua matanya yang selalu kukagumi. Dan aku merasa diriku tenggelam lagi di dalamnya. "Aku menyukaimu, Hae hyung," kataku lirih.

Aku tahu dia terkejut mendengar pengakuanku. Meskipun sepintas tapi aku bisa melihat pupil kedua mata indahnya membesar, dan air mukanya sedikit berubah. Namun, ia selalu bisa mengatasi keadaan seperti ini - tetap wajar dan tenang.

"Iya, aku tahu, aku juga menyuka..."

"Bukan. Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku, hyung. Bukan 'suka' seperti itu maksudku," aku buru-buru memotong perkataannya. "Maksudku, aku..aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Dari hatiku. Aku menyukaimu dari hatiku, hyung. Kau tau... Suka... Cinta?", aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan kata-kataku yang terakhir.

Hening. Suasana menjadi canggung.

"Kyu, dengar..."

"Tidak, hyung, kau yang harus mendengarkanku. Aku tahu semua ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Seharusnya aku bisa menjadi 'normal' dengan tidak memiliki perasaan ini kepadamu. Akupun berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya, hyung. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa semua ini hanya karena aku kagum padamu. Dan ya, karena mungkin semua ini salah! Kau tau... Aku, kamu, penilaian orang-orang dan..."

"Kyu, dengarkan aku..."

"Tunggu aku belum selesai bicara. Semua ini menyiksaku, hyung. Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, tapi aku juga mengenalmu. Kau tidak mungkin punya rasa yang sama sepertiku. Hanya saja aku tidak lagi bisa menahan untuk tidak mengungkapkan hal ini padamu. Mungkin setelah ini pertemanan kita akan berakhir. Kau akan membenciku, dan ya aku tahu, semuanya karena salahku. Aku telah menghancurkan semuanya dengan egoisnya perasaanku terhadapmu, dan..." Haaaaaah...aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Aku benar-benar kacau dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Dan aku hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepala dikedua tanganku diatas meja. Di hadapannya.

"Kyu..."

Ku dengar ia memanggilku, dan secepat kilat kutegakkan kembali kepalaku dan mulai berbicara ini itu tidak karuan.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Maafkan aku jika aku telah membuat semuanya jadi seperti ini. Berjanjilah kau akan berteman denganku. Kau teman terbaikku, hyung. Dan tentang perasaanku, kau..."

"Kyu! Bisakah kau tidak memotong perkataanku?"

Aku terdiam seketika.

Ia menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku telah membentakmu. Tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan perkatanku, ok?" Aku mengangguk. Dan ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku pun masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi malam itu, Kyu. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya? Dan iya, mungkin kau benar, akupun menghindarimu. Bukan karena aku membencimu, tapi karena aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya. Aku sangat terkejut malam itu. Dan aku minta maaf karena aku tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa sebelum akhirnya aku meninggalkanmu sendiri. Semua terlalu cepat Kyu, terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan aku takut jika malam itu aku tidak segera pergi, mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan benar-benar mengacaukan pertemanan kita."

Dia berhenti sejenak, mengamatiku.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau memiliki perasaan itu padaku, Kyu. Kau teman terbaikku. Namun, jika kau merasa bersalah telah merusak pertemanan ini karena perasaanmu padaku, sepertinya kau bukan satu-satunya yang harus disalahkan."

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku, tidak mengerti maksud perkatannya.

"Mungkin... mungkin bukan cinta. Entahlah," ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, aku rasa aku merasakan perasaan yang sama. Lebih dalam dari yang seharusnya. Entahlah, apapun namanya itu."

Aku merasa bumi berhenti berotasi. Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Bahkan otakku berkabut. Mungkin mataku terbelalak lebar, mulutku mengaga dan seluruh tubuhku membatu. Entahlah. Aku merasa melayang.

_Dan gravitasi diciptakan agar kita bisa kembali jatuh dan tersadar._ Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa beberapa abad, aku kembali tersadar.

"Maksudmu... Apa maksudmu... Kau... Kau menyukaiku juga, hyung?"

"Mmm iya... kurasa... kurasa begitu", jawabnya sambil berusaha memberi senyuman, menghindari pandangan mataku.

Jika saja saat ini hanya kami hanya berdua saja, mungkin aku sudah meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Mungkin juga ku akan memeluknya hingga ia tak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Dan mungkin aku akan menangis karena begitu bahagianya. Tapi, karena semua itu tidak mungkin, aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku dan menggenggam erat lutut dengan kedua telapak tanganku, menahan perasaanku yang meledak-ledak. Aku benar-benar bahagia.

"Kau...kau serius, hyung? Maksudku... Maksudku kau tidak perlu... Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu memaksakan..."

"Aku serius. Aku juga menyukaimu, Kyu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, hyung?", tanyaku penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tapi...seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, aku menyukaimu kyu, dan aku yakin dengan perasaan itu. Aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar pertemanan kita. Tapi...entahlah, aku masih belum yakin tentang semua ini. Aku belum yakin apakah ini... mmm cinta?"

"Hyung..."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Kyu. Aku yakin itu. Suka. Aku suka. Aku menyukaimu, Kyu."

Ia menatapku lekat. Aku bisa merasakan benturan emosi di dalamnya. Ia seolah ingin memastikanku, seolah ingin menjaga agar perasaanku tak tersakiti oleh kata-katanya. Dan aku pun mengerti. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya untuk secepat itu merubah perasaan suka itu menjadi lebih dari yang telah ada. Saat ini cukup bagiku mengetahui ia juga menyukaiku. Lebih dari pertemanan biasa. Aku akan menunggu.

"Tak apa, Hyung. Aku mengerti. Saat ini aku sudah cukup senang kau pun ternyata menyukaiku", jawabku menenangkannya.

Ia tersenyum.

Akhirnya.

Dan lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

"Baju itu kelihatan pantas untukmu."

"Ya, seleramu bagus, hyung"

Kemudian kami pun menghabiskan malam ini dengan perasaan yang tak lagi terbebani. Esok mungkin akan banyak masalah yang datang, tapi selama aku dan dirinya masih bersama, semua akan jadi lebih mudah.

_Thanks, Ara..._

-ooo-


End file.
